


Stay Awake

by lockewrites



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Being a Guardian of the Galaxy comes with many occupational hazards. Peter should be classified as one himself.





	Stay Awake

Peter Quill was your closest friend, but he was also and idiot who caused you to have to many near death experiences. You’d had too many close calls to count but you stuck around anyway. This time however, you were contemplating leaving. After all, you hadn’t signed up to be nearly killed by Ronan the Destroyer.

It was supposed to be a normal snatch-and-grab, no problems, no running from the Nova Corps, just grab the orb and take it to Xander. You made it to Xander in one piece, something that felt very unusual for you. You should have known something was going to happen, but you hadn’t expected to be chased by Gamora. The commotion had alerted Rocket and Groot, Drax, as well as the Nova Corp. Had you been fast enough you wouldn’t have been arrested and sent to the Kyln.

Surprisingly Rocket took a liking to you, in part because you called Peter an idiot, and also because you were one of the first people to agree to his plan. Much like Drax though, you still didn’t trust Gamora. You knew who she was, knew she was adopted by Ronan, that she worked for him. No matter what she said you still didn’t trust her but you respected her. If she really had defied Ronan’s orders she risked her life like the rest of you had.

Following Rocket’s plan caused the guards to go after you but it did allow you to run to the Milano. Gamora’s claims that she had a buyer on Knowhere were the only thing to go on so that’s where you headed. Drax and Rocket left you to have a drink, and you went to find the Collector, as you learned the buyer was often referred too. The transaction would have gone over fine and been done with had Tivan’s assistant not touched the stone and caused an explosion.

Next thing you knew you were running with a hand pressed to your side to stop the bleeding and Peter shouting at you.

“You are not allowed to die on me!”

You just grunted and kept running, hoping that by the time you reached the ship you could be healed. It hurt like hell but if you were being honest it wasn’t the worst injury you’d received because of your association with Peter. 

Everything would have been fine too, had Drax not drunkenly called Ronan and given him your location. Your plan was shot, and escape seemed to far ahead of you. Clutching your side you found yourself grateful for the tree-being who could only say three words as he picked you up and followed. If it had been anyone else you would have fought but you just allowed yourself to be carried, barely hearing the others talking around you as you drifted in and out of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
